


What We've Discovered

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sequel to What We've Been Missing.  Turn about is fair play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** What We’ve Discovered  
**Author:** Shorts  
**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Category:** Slash  
**Word Count:** 3,616  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Note** This is a sequel to What We’ve Been Missing. The rest of my stories can be reached through my memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WE’VE DISCOVERED  
By Shorts  
  
  
Dean shoved the motel room door open and dropped their duffle bag on the floor. Taking a giant leap, he landed face down on the bed, letting out an almost orgasmic sigh. It seemed all they had been doing was hunting or taking turns catching a few hours sleep in the car while they drove to the next one.   
  
Sam entered the room, looking forward to a couple days of doing absolutely nothing. Well, almost nothing. This would be the first opportunity they had to spend time with each other without the distractions of something trying to kill them. He took in Dean’s Superman impersonation as he bounced before sprawling across the bed and a wave of déjà vu hit him.  
  
Rolling over on his back, Dean laced his fingers behind his head and grinned up at Sam, despite the inner apprehension he was feeling. They both knew what was going to happen, they’d both been thinking about it since they finished the last hunt. Neither had to say a word, it was obvious by the growing tension and the frequent touches that passed between them.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower, unless you want first crack at it,” said Sam, reaching down and jiggling Dean’s booted foot before digging out the stuff for the bathroom.  
  
“Go ahead,” said Dean, content for the moment to just lie there. When the water turned on he rolled out of bed, determined to uphold his end of the deal.  
  
The simple act of taking a shower had Sam’s nerve endings jangling in anticipation. The memory of Dean’s face had him twitching in excitement. It went without saying they were both curious to know what the other had discovered that night when he had finally relented to Dean’s doggedness on pursuing a more physical relationship. Not that their relationship wasn’t physical enough already, but it had taken them to a whole different ball game. Passing the towel half assed over his dripping hair, he opened the bathroom door to find Dean on the other side.  
  
“Took you long enough,” said Dean, brushing past him for his turn to wash away the road dust.  
  
Stepping out of the way, Sam watched as the door closed with a firm click. He could relate to Dean’s edginess, he’d been there. Shaking his head, he turned back to the room and his eyebrows rose to his damp hairline. The covers of the bed had been turned down and on the bedside table stood the bottle of lube and a condom packet. It seemed Dean wasn’t pussy footing around tonight, which was just fine with him. He had learned anticipation was not all it was cracked up to be.  
  
Leaning back against the bathroom door, Dean let out a slow breath. His stomach clenched at the thought of Sam penetrating him and to his relief he glanced down. His body was apparently eager to experience being thoroughly engulfed by his brother. At least there was no fear about lack of performance in that department.  
  
Checking the lock on the door, Sam took a look around the room. He sat on the chair and pulled the laptop toward him, but after a couple minutes stood back up. It was impossible to sit still and he started to pace as the water continued to run.  
  
Wrapping the towel loosely around his hips, Dean wiped the steam off the mirror, and leaning against the sink stared at himself. It wouldn’t do to let Sam see he was nervous, because knowing Sam he’d call the whole thing off and that was the last thing he wanted. Before he went out and faced him he needed to get into the right frame of mind.  
  
When the water had shut off, Sam took a small step toward the bathroom, but stopped. The last thing he needed was to freak Dean out by showing how antsy he was. His biggest fear was he wouldn’t be able to maintain the control Dean had shown with him and the end result would be a failure to do right by Dean. Or worst case scenario, seriously hurt his brother by his impatience. Looking up at the ceiling he clenched his hands into fists of frustration. This shouldn’t be this difficult. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this. But that was just it, technically they hadn’t. Not this way.  
  
Straightening, Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at himself for acting like a wuss. Sam had trusted him enough to do this, why should he have trouble doing the same? Hell, if he could trust the guy to cover his ass, he could certainly trust him to, well, cover his ass. Running his fingers through his short hair, he concentrated on relaxing. A grin blossomed at the idea of giving Sam a ride of his life. What was the saying being bounced around nowadays? Save a horse, ride a cowboy? Sounded good enough to him.  
  
The sound of the bathroom door opening had Sam diving for the bed. He crossed his ankles with his hands folded over his groin and looked up expectantly as Dean entered the room, trying to convey the perfect picture of patience.  
  
Adjusting the towel around his waist, Dean licked his lips and strode toward Sam, mentally chiding himself for his previous reaction. This was Sam.  
  
Sam watched as Dean moved toward him. The fact Dean didn’t do his customary check of the door spoke volumes. It seemed big brother wasn’t as cool and collected as he wanted to project. Ironically, that went a long ways on easing his insecurities.  
  
Kneeling on the bed, Dean paused and searched Sam’s face, silently asking him if he was still willing to do this. The open, bright eyes were answer enough and he cupped his face with his hands and leaned into a breath stealing kiss.  
  
Snaking his arms around Dean, Sam twisted, bringing him down onto the bed. Cradling Dean as he loomed over him, he deepened the bruising kiss. “It’ll be alright,” he breathed. He had spoken the words as much to convince himself as to assure Dean., but the feel of Dean stilling in his arms caused him to furrow his brow. “Dean?”  
  
“I know that,” answered Dean, his stomach fluttering with a thousand bees.  
  
“We don’t have to do this tonight,” said Sam, trying to read Dean’s emotional level, which wasn’t easy in the best of times. “We don’t have to do this at all.”  
  
Giving Sam his best affronted look, Dean forced himself to loosen up. “Are you nuts? This is all I’ve been thinking about for days.” Which was true, as far as it went.  
  
“Okay,” said Sam, taking a moment to assure everything was fine with Dean. Satisfied, he lowered his head and sealed their lips together, teasing his tongue inside. Every time he kissed him, he wanted to devour that lush, full lipped mouth.  
  
Parting his lips, Dean granted Sam entrance, enjoying the mixture of toothpaste and Sam. He didn’t know what it was, but he loved the way Sam tasted. Placing his hand behind his head, he gave Sam full access to do as he wanted. Over time he had learned that whenever Sam wanted to be in control, he was happier when Dean surrendered and simply enjoyed what his brother wanted to do to him. Which was harder than it sounded, but he did try . . . sometimes without success. His entire focus was on the sensation of Sam’s touch that teased and promised.  
  
Trailing a hand down Dean’s smooth chest and belly, Sam tugged the towel loose and dropped it beside the bed, revealing the prize that stood full and proud. Wanting to take his time, he skimmed his fingers up and down Dean’s side, enjoying the little twitches his touch enticed with each pass. Slowly he mapped every contour, dip and ridge of Dean’s body, lingering a little longer on the juncture where Dean’s leg joined his hip before working his way back up. Hearing Dean’s breath hitch, he raised his head, releasing the tantalizing pebble of Dean’s nipple, to watch Dean’s erection twitch in time to the play of his fingers.  
  
Sam’s touch bordered on tickling, but it had the desired effect of sensitizing the nerve endings along Dean’s body. An almost pained expression flitted across his face as he arched into Sam’s elusive hand, his front teeth biting down hard on his lower lip. A trail of chills followed the path of Sam’s fingers dancing over his skin, causing him to fidget for a firmer touch.  
  
A surge of desire struck Sam as he watched Dean wantonly squirm beside him, practically begging with his body language what he could never say with words. Flattening his hand, he ran his palm from Dean’s sternum down to fondling his fully engorged erection.  
  
The warmth of Sam’s hand was a welcome relief to the tantalizing touches that had preceded the firm hold Dean now enjoyed. Reaching up, he cupped the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him close for another kiss before running his hands over smooth flesh. He elicited a small moan of pleasure when he ran his thumb over the tiny slit on the crown of Sam’s erection. Smiling into the kiss, he slid his hands around Sam’s back and over the firm mound of his backside, then back up along his sides.  
  
Covering Dean with his body, Sam pressed him flat while nudging apart his legs with his knee. He kissed along Dean’s jaw line, but always returned to Dean’s lips, red and swollen to slip his tongue between them.  
  
Shifting and splaying his legs wide, Dean waited until Sam was settled before bending his knees and cradling him between his thighs. The position had their erections sliding side by side, and he once again stretched his arms down to grasp the firm mounds of Sam’s cheeks in his hands, adding pressure between them.  
  
The delicious friction had Sam panting into the kiss, and with a greater effort than he expected, he stilled Dean’s rocking hips beneath his. “This is going to be over before it’s even begun if you keep that up,” groaned Sam, resting his forehead on Dean’s chest as he separated the lower part of their bodies.  
  
Glancing to the right, Dean reached over and snagged the lube, handing it to Sam. “Think you’re gonna need this.” As much as he was enjoying this, the unknown was lurking just behind the pleasure and the anticipation was more distracting than enhancing the pleasure between them.  
  
Taking the offered bottle, Sam’s fingers brushed against Dean’s and his heart gave a little skip. Holding tight to the oil, Sam once again captured Dean’s mouth before blazing a fiery trail down his muscled torso, dipping his tongue into his navel as he passed by. Turning his head sideways, he sucked along the base of Dean’s erection, licking the thick vein that throbbed beneath his tongue.  
  
Tangling his hands in Sam’s hair, Dean’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open at the sensation of Sam taking him completely into his mouth. Still, he jerked in surprise as a cool, slick finger pressed against his opening.  
  
Sliding his mouth off of Dean, Sam glanced up at Dean. “Try to relax. It’ll go easier if you do.”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock,” ground out Dean, as Sam once again surrounded his erection with hot, wet heat. He could feel of Sam’s finger adding pressure against him and his breath caught when his opening was breached. At that moment, Sam flicked his tongue over the sensitive slit of his erection, distracting him from the invasion into his body.  
  
Testing the tightness, Sam slowly worked his way further before retreating and once again pushing back inside. Gradually, the soft muscles relaxed to allow him easier access. Sliding his mouth off of Dean, he used his hand to stroke the hard shaft after he had oiled a second finger. He eased back inside Dean, eager to experience the velvet heat surrounding his fingers. When resistance clamped down hard, he stilled his movements and looked up at the expression of discomfort on Dean’s face. “Dean?”  
  
“I’m fine,” said Dean through clenched teeth against the sudden ache and burn. Knowing Sam was watching and weighing every sound and movement he made had him even more aware of what Sam was doing to him. He found it hard to relax under such intense scrutiny, afraid that Sam would decide not to follow through if he saw, heard or felt anything that indicated Dean was even remotely being hurt. Despite Dean’s sense of fairness, Sam would refuse to continue if he thought he had somehow caused him harm.  
  
“Are you sure?” asked Sam, wondering if he had rushed into stretching Dean because of his own impatience. He felt the play of muscles gradually ease around him, yet he remained unmoving.  
  
Lifting his head and looking at Sam Dean glared. The puppy dog eyes gazing back did little to ease his irritation. “I’d do better if you didn’t stop and ask me that every two minutes.”  
  
“Fine,” said Sam, determined to go slower. He knew Dean would do anything, _suffer_ anything, without saying a word if he thought that to do so would deny Sam what he wanted.  
  
With Sam monitoring his reactions this closely was unnerving and Dean was determined not to ruin this for either of them. He swallowed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the discomfort faded.   
  
Feeling the resistance lessen, Sam pushed deeper, twisting his hand and searching for the exact spot that would give Dean something else to concentrate on. The moment he brushed over the small bump, he knew he had found what he had been searching for by Dean’s reaction.  
  
Dean gasped and pushed back against Sam’s hand, trying to recapture the sensation that had shot through him. Sparks of pleasure raced directly to his groin as Sam brushed over his prostate again, eliciting a deep groan as he arched into the touch. He had seen Sam’s reaction when he had done this, but he had no idea just how intense the feeling could be that had him straining for more.  
  
Grinning, Sam eased his fingers free, eager to sink himself inside the velvet heat. He stretched above Dean and reached for the condom. Settling back on his heels between Dean’s legs, he tore the package open and quickly rolled it down his length.  
  
Not wanting Sam to constantly gauging his reactions to every damn touch and caress, Dean shifted until he could roll onto his stomach.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Sam, dodging back as Dean moved.  
  
“You had the choice last time, so I get to choose this time,” answered Dean, raising himself with his back to Sam and looking over his shoulder.  
  
“Not sure that’s such a good idea,” said Sam, his erection straining at the image of Dean on his hands and knees, waiting for him.  
  
Setting his jaw, Dean pinned Sam with a look. “Like you’re an expert on this?”  
  
“Well, no . . . ,” hesitated Sam, having trouble forming any coherent argument at the sight of Dean.  
  
Dean waited, watching the conflict of caution and desire war across Sam’s face. “Relax. This will go easier if you do.” Throwing Sam’s words back at him had the desired effect as it redirected Sam’s thoughts.  
  
In answer, Sam slapped Dean on the backside. “Don’t be a smart ass.” Shifting into position, Sam steadied them both with a hand on the curve of Dean’s hip.  
  
Dropping his head forward, Dean closed his eyes as Sam knelt behind him. He felt the blunt head press against him and locking his arms he braced himself.  
  
Leaning forward, Sam started to push inside. He felt a moment of resistance, but forced his way past and gasped as tight softness clamped down on him.  
  
Clenching his hands into fists, Dean bit back a cry as pain flared as Sam forced his way inside.   
  
Shaking from the effort not to start thrusting, Sam curled over Dean’s back and hugged him tight, noticing Dean wasn’t breathing. Instead his entire body was rigid beneath him. “Oh, hell . . . .” Straightening, he rubbed the small of Dean’s back in an attempt to soothe him as he started to back out.  
  
“Stop,” grunted Dean.  
  
Sam immediately froze.  
  
“Just give me a minute,” whispered Dean. The initial flare of pain had eased into an ache and he knew with a little time, he’d adjust to Sam’s girth stretching him.  
  
“Just let me know when, and I’ll pull out,” said Sam.  
  
“Like hell you will,” snapped Dean.  
  
“Dean,” started Sam.  
  
“It just took me by surprise. I’m fine,” argued Dean, pushing back against Sam and taking him more of him inside. It still hurt a little, but nothing like the initial entry.  
  
Jerking forward, Sam curled over Dean as his hips twitched at the unexpected movement. “Give me a little warning before you to do that,” he hissed.  
  
Instead of answering, Dean rocked slowly forward and back, adjusting to Sam filling him. He shivered at the sensation, which soon replaced discomfort.  
  
Matching Dean’s slow movements, Sam nuzzled the back of his neck while snaking a hand around and fondling Dean’s wilted erection. He could feel every twitch and tremble as Dean eased into the rhythm between being impaled and fisted.  
  
Sensing Sam was struggling to hold back, Dean shoved hard back into him, changing the angle and a jolt of pleasure raced through him. Wanting to recapture it, he tried to force Sam to get with it and fuck him.  
  
A moment of irritation at Dean’s recklessness was quickly replaced by the friction of Dean picking up speed and momentum. He should have realized Dean would still be in the driver’s seat even when he was bottoming and hid his grin at Dean’s impatience. Using his knee, he forced Dean to spread his legs further apart as he anchored one hand around the curve of his hip to steady him as he let loose and plunged hard and deep inside.  
  
Dean could feel Sam filling him to his core and pushed back to meet him. His breathing hitched in time as Sam relentlessly slid over the sweet spot, causing him to squirm from the intense pleasure.  
  
Plastering himself to Dean’s back, Sam held on as Dean writhed beneath him thrusting into the tight heat pulsing around him. Sliding a hand down Dean’s taut belly, he started to stroke him from root to tip.  
  
The dual sensations sent Dean swirling over the edge and he arched his head back in a silent scream as he came. His entire body locked as he rode his orgasm as Sam continued to move inside him.  
  
Along with the flow of wetness over his fist, a velvet vise gripped Sam and the remaining control he had vanished, causing him to buck hard and deep. He was lost to the building ecstasy that engulfed him and he tightened his hold around Dean as he tucked his head down and strove toward completion.  
  
Together they collapsed flat on the bed, Dean turned his head to the side, sucking in great gasps of air against Sam’s weight crushing him. He shuddered as Sam slipped from him, tensing slightly at the discomfort.  
  
Forcing his body to move, Sam rolled off of Dean his head still spinning at the mind blowing orgasm. He looked over at Dean who was limp beside him. “Are you okay?” He grinned as Dean simply grunted in reply. Leaning over the side of the bed, Sam snagged the towel he had dropped there earlier to clean up.  
  
Having come on the bed, Dean was damned if he was going to end up sleeping in the wet spot. He moved and grimaced. “Damn. My ass feels like a baseball bat was shoved up it.”  
  
“I’m not that big, close, but not quite,” smirked Sam, watching Dean slowly sit up and move to the edge of the bed.  
  
Dean muttered under his breath as he partly lurched and partly fell onto the other bed. The soreness wasn’t actually pain, just a distinct reminder of what they had just done.  
  
Taking sympathy on Dean, Sam relented. “By tomorrow you’ll be fine, or at least it’ll be better. At least the pain will ease.”   
  
“I’m a little sore, but I wouldn’t call it pain,” said Dean, his eyes narrowing as he latched onto the admission that Sam had been hurting because of him.  
  
The sharp look he received had Sam back pedaling. “You didn’t hurt me, at least not in the way you’re thinking. Besides, the research I’ve done says that it gets better each time.”  
  
“And you failed to mention this little tidbit to me?” asked Dean.  
  
“Would it have made any difference if I had?” countered Sam, crawling onto the other bed next to Dean.  
  
Dean opened his mouth to say hell yeah, but that would be lying. “You still should have told you were hurting.”  
  
“Why?” asked Sam, his expression softening. “So you could go on a guilt trip?”  
  
Dean frowned, but he allowed himself to be tugged into Sam’s embrace.  
  
“Some things we need to discover on our own,” said Sam, shifting until they were entwined together.  
  
“Yeah, well, some things we need to share,” countered Dean, stretching a leg across Sam.  
  
“I think we’ve pretty much shared everything that is important,” yawned Sam, closing his eyes and giving Dean a light squeeze around the shoulders.  
  
Resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, Dean sighed and drifted with the subtle throb keeping time with his heartbeat.


End file.
